It's too Late for Sorry Now
by Lady Jekyll
Summary: Karen’s anger is forgotten after Harry is killed in a plane crash. My first Love Actually fic. Dark, angsty tragedy. Please review.


Its Too Late for Sorry Now

Ch. 1- Never Coming Home

A/n: This is my first Love Actually story, so be nice please. I can turn the most lighthearted film into a dark, angsty piece of work. And my 9th grade science teacher said I'd never do anything worthwhile in my life…

Summery: Karen's anger is forgotten after Harry is killed in a plane crash. My first Love Actually fic. Dark, angsty tragedy. Please review.

* * *

_Why hasn't he called yet?_ This thought plagued Karen to no end. Harry should have gotten to Glasgow Airport by now. He'd said that he'd call once he got off the plane.

"Hey Mum," said Bernard quietly. "You should come see this."

Karen followed her son into the living room where the five 'o clock news was playing on the TV. She paled as the news anchor's voice spoke while remains of an airplane played across the screen.

"Flight 481 from Edinburgh, Scotland has crashed in Bristol on its way to Glasgow Airport in London. While the cause of the crash is currently unknown, it has been confirmed that there are no survivors."

Bernard spoke still staring at the television.

"That's Dad's plane, isn't it?" he whispered.

Karen blinked furiously, her voice choked.

"Go take Daisy to the park or a movie, Bernard. Don't say anything about this to her, not yet," she said, shocked by her own words. Bernard nodded. Daisy stood in the doorway.

"When's Daddy comin' home?" she asked, looking to her mother, then her brother and back again.

"C'mon, let's go to a movie, Daisy," Bernard said quickly, seeing tears fall down his mother's face. The two children left the room, shutting the front door behind them. Karen picked up a crystal candlestick off the mantelpiece and threw against the wall, weeping bitterly. She noticed a red light blinking on the telephone's answering machine.

Karen took a deep breath, the words _no survivors_ ringing in her ears. She swallowed hard and pressed _play_.

"_Karen, it's me, pick up…"_ it was Harry! His voice sounded choked, was that shouting in the background? _"Look, the plane's having trouble, so I'll be a—a little late. Erm—"_ he cleared his throat nervously. _"Tell the kids I love them and…I'm sorry, Karen. I'm sorry for everything—I love you."_ A flight attendant in the background was telling people to remain calm. Harry's voice spoke again. _"Jesus, this can't be happening… Karen, please pick up!" _Harry's voice had a panicked note in it now, the shouts in the background turned to screams. _"I don't want to die like this…the plane's going down. I don't think I'll be coming home, honey. God, I'm sorry!"_ The message cut off to screams and then a ringing silence.

Karen gripped the arm of the couch, sobbing into it while the message played. Everything had been coming back together since last Christmas's heartache and now _this_. Harry was dead. Dead! Karen's thoughts were broken by a knock on the door. Trembling, she got up, wiping her eyes and opened the door.

"David…" she whispered at seeing her brother standing in the doorway.

David swallowed loudly and spoke.

"Karen, Harry's plane…it…" he started. Karen threw her arms around her brother's neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Harry left me a message," she said, regaining herself for a moment and allowing her brother into the house. "You can listen to it if you want. I don't know if it'll be any help to the police in trying to figure out what caused the plane to go down."

David gave his sister a pained smile.

"I'm not worried about that yet. I'm more worried about my sister," he said quietly. He pressed the button on the answering machine to play Harry's final message. Karen retreated into her bedroom, not wanting to hear it again.

David knocked on the bedroom door, his face ashen. Karen was sobbing into her pillow, clutching a picture of Harry and herself on their wedding day.

"How you holding up, Kare?" David asked quietly, sitting next to his sister.

Karen sniffed and spoke.

"I can't believe he's _gone_, David. He just…can't be!" she said. She looked up, seeing the frightened faces of her children looking at her.

"Uncle David? Mummy, what's wrong? Is Daddy home yet?" asked Daisy nervously.

David looked to Karen, who nodded. He took his niece in his lap, wondering how to break it to her.

"Daisy, your dad…he's not coming home."

"Why not?"

"He can't because he—he got in accident and…" David stopped, trying to figure out how to phrase Harry's demise in a way that wouldn't traumatize the kids. Bernard knew that Harry was dead, he could tell by the look in his nephew's eyes.

"Daddy's okay though, right?" asked Daisy in a quiet voice.

Karen swallowed and spoke to her daughter.

"Sweetie…Daddy—isn't here anymore. You remember what happened to Mummy's friend Samuel's wife last year, right?" she asked. The little girl nodded.

"Yeah, she died," Daisy replied. Her eyes suddenly became large. "No—Daddy's not…"

Karen slowly nodded.

"Daddy's plane crashed. He's gone, sweetie. He's never coming home."

* * *


End file.
